Isn't it Beautiful?
by pinkosicko
Summary: When it's night, souls try to find their missing halves. Sometimes they find them. Isn't it beautiful? When they do? SessKag Read and review please! Better story then it seems


**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. If I did, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be together by now:grins:

**Isn't it beautiful?**

A lone figure sat on a clearing, surrounded by the natural flora, mesmerized as she looked at the night sky. She wondered how it could be, for something to be so strikingly beautiful. She gazed with eyes that twinkled with awe and admiration, seeing the little shining white spots on the sky's darkness. Blue eyes with beauty that rivalled that of the stars. The smooth skin bathed by the moons rays, a peachy colour, velvety look and a slight healthy pink on her cheeks. Black air spilled across her shoulders, looking like water with the slight spring breeze making it flow behind her.

She had her legs a bit bent in front of her, slightly leaning back, keeping herself from falling with her stretched arms behind her. The slight blue-ish aura that surrounded her – giving away her miko powers – and her white nightgown – that didn't exist on the Sengoku Jidai – gave away her identity. Kagome.

She happily sighed. The battle against Naraku was over, the jewel back in her body granting eternal passage through the well. Sango and Miroku were getting married, Shippou was happy with Kagome as his surrogate mother, Kaede was healthy for her age.

Sesshoumaru, who helped on the final battle, no longer fought for Tessaiga. He merely did it for the sake of sparring. He even started a friendship with her. Kagome felt strangely for the mononoke. She wasn't sure what it was, only that it was strong. No matter, he was with Rin and Jaken now. He wouldn't glance at a filthy useless human like her anyway…

Even InuYasha had found happiness. After Kikyo died, he mourned, but knew she was better off that way. Now he had Hikari. She was a hanyou he found during his nightly walks while mourning for his lost love. A lovely inu hanyou just like him that loved InuYasha just as he did her.

Kagome was happy for her friend.

Since her dreams started, she didn't think about InuYasha that way.

Her dreams… They started after Sesshoumaru came join their group, the night Kouga entered. She still remembered the fight the inu youkai and hanyou had against him when he called her 'his woman'. But back to the dreams, they were always the same. She would be standing, eyes closed, as if waiting for something in a beautiful clearing, just like the one she was at the moment. Then, she would feel a muscled arm circling her waist, pulling her towards a warm body.

She would smile and grasp the arm with her right hand, while the other would reach behind and touch a warm, soft cheek tenderly. He would nuzzle her neck lovingly, after kissing her hand. Kagome would turn and gaze at him through half lidded eyes with a tender, loving look. They would kiss, pet, nuzzle, whisper sweet words in each others' ears, lying on the ground at a certain moment. After a while, they would succumb to the comforting body heat and soft caresses and sleep there, facing each other with their limbs tangled.

Sometimes they would surpass the kissing and caressing, make love slowly, enjoying each moment. Sometimes they would just talk. But the concept was always the same. They loved each other.

Her only problem was her lover youkai. She knew he was a youkai because he had fangs and pointed ears, but she didn't know anything else. When she woke, she didn't remember his face, only white, golden and for a strange reason a crescent moon. Sometimes she caught herself wishing it was Sesshoumaru, but he would never do that. Not even in her dreams. Sighing, she realized something. Sesshoumaru… she only thought about him nowadays. And her heart ached for him. And it hit her…

She had fallen in love with him.

She gracefully and soundlessly raised from her spot, never tearing her gaze away from the stars, a soft and slightly sad smile on her face as she started humming.

oOOo

He was in a spring, leaning against a rock, listening to the night's song. The wind, birds, the calmness of it all. For once he dropped his emotionless mask. His eyes were closed, a look of pure bliss upon his face. The Taiyoukai was relieved.

Since the falling of that wretched hanyou and his reincarnations, the killing perfection was at ease. Now he only had one problem.

_Her._

The human who dared to enter his head and refused to leave it. The small, curvaceous miko with indecent clothes, blue eyes, hair dark and a soft smiling expression. She would not let him be! Since she removed the Tessaiga, she had intrigued him. Never showing fear, defiant yet caring, a sense of honour and duty rare among humans. The miko who mothered a kitsune and befriended the cold hearted Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

She was so strange, amusing! Her actions, her smell, her osuwari's, the way her emotions showed in her eyes as clear as water. She would not _leave_ him! And the raw power she possessed _aroused_ him!

But the worst of all was the fact that he longed for her company. The fact that he wasn't disgusted by her. And, for his horror, the fact that his lust for her didn't seem to bother him as much as it should. In fact, it didn't bother him at all! He should've known this would happen. He was his father's son, after all. It's only natural to follow his footsteps.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, waking him from his thoughts. It sounded like humming, but he had never heard a song like this. It was… strangely comforting, heart warming. And it was a woman's voice – and a lovely voice it was.

Mesmerized, he followed it.

oOOo

Kagome was softly humming, completely relaxed and unaware of her surroundings. Thus her lack of knowledge that a certain Taiyoukai had arrived and was currently watching her, face emotionless but eyes filled with awe and a bit of shock. She stopped for a bit, breathed in, and what was once a mere hum quickly transformed into melodious, tender words.

"_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
__oyoida kokoro  
__kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
__hazunda koe"_

Sesshoumaru looked at the modern miko, as he began to feel relaxed like he never had before. The object of his torment was transformed into the object of his happiness. For he swore he was in heaven while he listened to her sweet voice.

"_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
__furueta kokoro  
__hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
__yawarakai namida"_

She had her eyes closed and her hands over her heart, feeling the breeze gently caress her skin. Her hair flowed behind her, accompanied by her white nightgown that reached between her tights, the moonlight making it glow a light blue. Her miko powers rejoiced at the opportunity of freedom.

Unknown to both youkai and miko, two souls started to mix, as if separated halves of one single being.

"_Suteki da ne  
__futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
__ikitai yo  
__KIMI no machi ie ude no naka"_

Both of them felt complete, like they've never felt before. He lost the loneliness that he carried even when traveling with Rin and Jaken. She lost the feeling of not belonging even though everyone on the group liked. They both felt… at home. Between them, their souls twirled and danced, youkai mixing with miko in a heavenly perfect combination.

"_Sono mune  
__karada azuke  
__yoi ni magire  
__yumemiru"_

He wanted to get closer, to feel her, he _needed_ her. Hesitantly, he took a few steps forward, feeling better with each step. The emotion filled his being.

Having heard footsteps, Kagome snapped her eyes open and faced her right. She gave a small and soft gasp. "Sesshoumaru…" She was surprised to see him here but didn't feel embarrassed or scared. If anything, she felt right to be here with him, alone. That blissful feeling growing with each step he took until he stopped.

"Continue." It was all she needed.

"_Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
__yasashii maboroshi  
__kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
__tooku no koe"_

She singed. Both looked directly at each others' eyes, not wanting to break the moment.

"_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
__nagareta kokoro  
__hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
__kakusenai namida"_

She didn't quite understand why, but she needed to be closer to him. To know how he felt. With slow but certain steps, she approached, not breaking eye contact. She was right in front of him when he did something that would've surprised them, had their souls not be mixed around them and the fact that they were too distracted to take much notice. He gently circled her waist with his only arm.

And she realized. Her dream. It was him.

"_Suteki da ne  
__futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
__ikitai yo  
__KIMI no machi ie ude no naka"_

The song was almost over. She knew and he noticed when her words became mere whispers. Both so engrossed with the other, they didn't notice when their groups entered the clearing worried and gasping at the sight.

"_Sono kao…" _

Faces so close they could feel each others' breaths tickling their lips softly.

"_Sotto furete…"_

He held her slightly tighter while she slipped an arm behind his neck, right hand stroking softly his cheek.

"_Asa ni tokeru"_

They both leaned forward, eyes almost closing but never braking eye contact sooner than needed. Everyone looked at them, shocked to say the least.

"_Yumemiru…"_

A kiss.

**Owari

* * *

**

Well, hope you like it! My first InuYasha fan fiction.

I really love this pairing and when I heard Nubuo Uematsu's "Suteki da ne" I just had to write this! It's the main theme in Final Fantasy X, really good in my opinion. For those who don't know, _'Suteki da ne'_ means _'Isn't it beautiful?'. _And by the way, if anyone wants to hear it, say it, I have it. You can leave a review (hint) and I'll give you my msn mail or add you myself. If you want the translation it's just the same thing. Although I'll translate the last part so you can understand a little better. The end is really in tune with the music, I think it's pretty cute X3__

sono kao  
That face,

That face,

_**sotto furete  
**A soft touch,_

_**asa ni tokeru  
**Dissolving into morning,_

_**yumemiru  
**I dream._

So please, review! It's free, I swear it!


End file.
